Beautiful Beast
by Licking Pennies
Summary: This is back up, but i'll update it slowly. A story of teenage realization of love, and making choices. Sonic and the gang will show up in later chapters. So far, we have Knuckles. I hope you like it.
1. Beautiful Beast

This is a test now, because I see that the Sonic fanfic community is pretty much like I imagined it. Open, free, and excepting of original characters. So, here's my grand masterpiece, that's been stewing in my head since I was like 7. Remember, I don't own none of Sega's awesome stuff, but I do own my own. Which is probably what this whole first chapter is.

Beautiful Beast

Well, it was official. Yea, late in the night, the realization came to him. A young white furred hedgehog woke up in the dead of darkness, in a huge luxurious bed. His heavy panting showed just how bad of a realization it was. It was not just a dream, he could see it himself. He jumped out of the bed, ran to his bathroom in his room, and turned on the light, looking in the mirror.

"You bastard. You've become a bitchy, moany, sad little rich boy, who thinks he's a punk. Though he isn't." gasped the albino hedgehog.

He got himself a glass of water, and went back to bed, trying to cast that fear out of his head. Was he a poser? Was he spoiled? Hell yea, he was a poser. Oh, HELL YES, he's spoiled. He'll have to deal with that in the morning, though.

The Morning. Yea.

He woke up, his fur looking awful, but he just shook his head, and it fanned out to its normal look. It went back, but not is harsh spikes like the original Sonic spikes. Long, like the new look. He had bangs like Sephiroths. Best way I can describe that. He took out some wide legged butterscotch plaid pants and a short sleeved button up, that was much too big for him, of the same color, slipping them on in a tired funk. Unbuttoned as always.

He got himself some toast, and he grumbled as he slammed into a wall which his mistook for a very white doorway. Once he woke up, he took his morning stroll through his house. Well, it was more like a huge mansion. Actually, it pretty much was.

He heard a knock at the door, and ran to go get it. He opened it, expecting something extraordinary. Instead, he got his crazy echidna buddy Felix. He shrugged, letting him in anyway, and jumping on the big comfortable couch in the living room. Felix plopped in the chair across from him, kicking back, lavishly.

"Hey, did you hear, Seno? Ashley got in the slammer." cooed Felix in his smooth, persuading tongue, as he picked at his camo army jacket. He was wearing that, some green fatigue pants, and an army shirt. He loved the military.

Seno laughed a bit, then said "Wait, wait… Ashley in the big house? What'd he do?"

Felix got up, sensing they're going to go smooze somewhere "He wailed on a bunch of cops, because they took his board that his bro gave to him."

They stepped out the door, locking it, and heading down the long driveway. Yup, it was one of those hot, lazy, ball scratching days. 'Scuse my scaring everyone. So where were they headed? The mall, of course. They were supposed to be in school really, but they really didn't care. Though it was kinda unfulfilling being able to buy things while you're out, and not just be ghetto with it.

"You know, I keep feeling that I'm preppy, even when I don' want to be." sighed Seno, sorrowfully.

Felix patted his best friend since 3rd grad on the back, and assured him "Look, it's not what you have, and how you look. It's your attitude. You're the least preppy person I know… besides Ashley. Ashley is kick ass."

They lived in a big bustling ocean view city, which is quite familiar to all. Hey, it is where the famous 'City Escape' as they called it took place. That was two years ago, though. They still remember laughing at the tight-assed efforts to catch their old friend. That was one of the fondest memories they had, really.

Now they were just two disgruntled teens looking for their next thrill. Once they got to the mall, they found it, in fact. Felix got an idea of how to have some fun that would benefit everyone… except for one major asshole that worked at Game Stop. This involved jelly filled donuts, fake badges, altered janitor suits, and much more of the like. Once it all came together, it was a plan of beauty, though.

They stepped up into Game Stop, smug looks of authority on their faces, dressed up like fake cops. They began going through the stack of games, and other things, but overall knocking most of it over. The manager asshole ran over, and tried to stop them.

"What the hell are you cops doing? I don't remember a hedgehog cop, or an echidna cop, either!" he exclaimed

Seno stood as tall as a three foot something hedgehog could, and growled "You questioning us, boy? Listen here. We're new to the force here, but back in Brooklyn, you'd be done right now."

Felix grinned in a ghastly haze "Yea. So cooperate, and don't get beat the hell down."

The manager calmed himself, then asked once more, a little more civil this time "What's the problem, officers?"

Seno pulled up his fake cop belt, and spoke roughly "We heard reports of drugs in the vicinity. We're searching your store."

The manager was about to complain, when Felix pulled up a bag full of white powder, calling across "I found some coke. Let's run this bad boy in."

They grabbed hold of the stuttering manager, hand cuffed him with some real cuffs that Seno never had a use for, and began hauling him off. Seno took the manager off to some unknown place, because on the way he blindfolded him, ignoring all the weird testament of how this was cruel and unusual punishment. Felix got to work on the rest of the plan, right away. He began to lay fake badges in a trail back to the store, and donuts right beside them, and started planting remote control fireworks everywhere.

Here's pretty much how the plan played out. Seno had forced the manager to put on a fake cop uniform, saying that they'd forget this whole thing if he did their rounds for them. He was blindfolded again and quickly smuggled back into the store. Then, the REAL cops would find the donuts and badges, while Seno and Felix contended to hide merchandise in the store, saying they were still searching. Then they got to a pay phone, called in, and reported him for stealing. In short, the cops followed the trail, found the manager, saw him in the getup, and chased him through the mall.

They eventually caught him for 'stealing' and impersonation of a cop. Seno and Felix had long been hiding. They had put their normal clothes back on, and began laughing as they took him away. He'd get out, because the case would be dismissed. Besides, he began yelling to the cops that they had framed him, once he recognized them. Of course they didn't believe him. All in all, the cops got pay, Seno and Felix had fun, the gamers of the world have one less prick to deal with, and that manager is out of a job. See? Good for everyone. 'Cept the manager.

After hanging out at the mall for about an hour, they were bored. They actually missed the guy. Not much, though. Then there was a crash through one of the big expensive skylights. Seno ran up there to go see, Felix really not liking getting involved with stuff like that. Seno's eyes grew wide, as he stared at the fox in front of him. She had white fur like his, and it seeped into orange around her ears, and tail. She had the fur on her head loose and flowing, the red, orange, and yellow streaks blending into beautiful colors with the overall white it did boast. She was wearing a trench, with some studded bracelets, some black and red bondage pants, and a seductive corset top. She gave a slight huff, and turned towards him.

"Hey, do you think this would be a good place for a headquarters, whoever you are?" the fox questioned, blowing it airily.

He thought that was quite rude though "Ummm, my name is Seno, and yea, it would be a pretty nice place." The voice he had used was between anger and polite tone.

She grinned, and pulled out a kwan dao, which had a blade design of a phoenix, and started to figure what she was going to do, right away. Seno looked at the weapon, then looked at her. Then his gaze just kinda shifted over to a sporting goods store. Then he made a break for it, diving in before the girl would spot him. The alpine-furred fox smirked now, as the red pupils of her eyes bounced around, spotting potential targets. Where were the police when you needed them?

He ran through the store, looking for the nearest thing to grab to combat her. He ended up grabbing a machete, and storming out of the store, despite the alarm beckoning out to all fat, flabby security guards. He slid out of the store, looking here and there until he spotted her, destroying a row of stores, including his favorite one, in one sweep of her kwan dao. ONE SWEEP! He began to get chicken. Major chicken. Then he sucked up his fear, turned it into pride, and stepped forward.

"H-Hey… quit all t-that evil… uhhmm… s-s-stuff you're doing… uhhh… you!" the stuttering really didn't help. At least he didn't cower in the corner.

She turned towards him, and snickered "Look, kid, you're not getting a date with me, so back off."

His eyes bulged, and he yelled in frustration "Lady, I'm about to try and defeat you, so shut up already!"

She stopped her destruction, and she began to move towards him. Her converse sneaks pounded the ground as she stepped closer and closer. He felt like he was getting smaller with each step. She stood right in front of him, being taller than him too. It was obvious she was older than him.

"Kid, my name is Cien, ok? You really want to fight me? With a cheap little butter knife?" her voice was smooth, but cold. Though she gave a chilling laugh after her questions.

He puffed up to her, growling "I'm not afraid of you." Then he turned towards the food court, yelling "Right, Felix? FELIX?"

Felix was running from store to store, looting, and screaming "It's the apocalypse! AHHH! We're doomed!"

Seno ignored that, then noticed something "Wait… Cien? Ha ha! Just like the concept car!"

She growled at his little joke, and then took three quick swings at him, as he jumped backwards. Looks like he picked the wrong time to crack jokes. She went for an overhead slash, and he blocked with the machete, then kicked her in the stomach, which knocked her back. Once she was off him a little, he came forward with a diagonal slash, which she luckily blocked off balance. She cracked him in the leg with the end of the kwan dao, which was weighted to make it equal. That made him stumble to the side. Once he did stumble, she smacked him in the face with the weighted end, in the other direction, which had him stumbling over his feet, and to the floor.

She was about to stab him with the kwan dao, but he slid to the side, still on the floor and sweep her off her feet with the broad side of the machete. She looked at him, and he at her, then they began a race to see who could get up the fastest. Seno won, being the one with the lightest weapon to pick up, and he slashed at her furiously, giving her some major cuts on the shoulder, abdominal area, and one actually on the forehead. After this assault, he knew he just needed to get her once more, but she slashed him very heavily in the chest, which slid him back some, smacking him into the glass of a store.

He was panting heavily, as he looked at the blood on her beautiful white fur "Leave now… while you… still can…" he managed to huff that out to her.

She was shaky now, and it was present in her trembling voice "N-Never… NEVER… me and my sisters will rule you, and this whole place…"

Seno gave one last charge, and shoulder tackled her, instead of stabbing her "I don't want to kill you. Leave. By the way, come up with a better goal, while you're at i-"

Then he was disrupted by the security guards, who grabbed hold of him, and began to cuff him, bringing Felix up too. He looked around for Cien, but she was gone. He looked at all the guards, getting angry that THEY were the ones being busted. The guys who did their job, and SAVED them. He squirmed and wiggled, trying to break loose and go look for Cien.

"Damn it, let go! We… well, I, was fighting to save this mall!" he screamed at the guards.

The main guard grinned, and told him "Sorry kid, but you're goin' to jail. Ya rich rat."

End of Ch. 1

Well, I dunno if I did as strong of a finish as I should've, but I like this first chapter. If you liked it too, review please. It keeps me updating and everything. Well, I dunno when the next update will be, but when it is, it'll be pretty awesome. Well, 'til then.

Da Fuzz '05 (Licking Pennies)


	2. Upbeat Tempo

Another day, another chapter, my friends. After a long day of wrestling and whatnot, I'm tired as a motha… but not too tired to type. So, may I say, I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog, or any of the characters that Sega owns, but I do own my own originals, that Sega don't own. Well, that being said, let's get on with it, baby.

Beautiful Beast: Upbeat Tempo

As the two youths were being thrown into the backseat of a Crown Victoria, Seno accidentally sat on the remote for the remote control fireworks. He looked down, then to the mall, and gave a short gasp, turning his back to it. Felix kept looking however, 'cause he figured this would be super funny… which it was.

"Oh damn… ohhhh damn…. " was all that could escape Seno's mouth.

The mall's fancy windows began lighting up, then getting broke as big rockets flew through them. Blasts and whistling could be heard through the air as the cops ran back in the building to go see. To no surprise, Seno and Felix tried to use this mishap as a way of escape. As they scrambled out of the police cruiser, they were stopped pretty quickly by getting bashed on the top of the head with the one policeman's baton. It was quite easy to do, seeing as they were both cuffed, and wriggling through the grass to try and escape. The cops returned shortly, though their clothes were singed and their hair was almost burnt off. Those were quite some powerful fireworks, 'eh?

They gave a slight grunt as they were thrown into their cells when they got to the prison. At least fortune smiled on them a bit then, for they were bunked with Ashley, their friend in the slammer. Once they noticed, the three all began to stare. Seno and Felix at Ashley, and Ashley at Seno and Felix. Slowly, as if a faucet were being loosed, smiles began to appear on their faces. Then laughter filled the room, as they three gave each other friendly whacks on the shoulder.

"What the hell're you guys doin' here?" asked a very curious Ashley.

"Damn man, they busted us for NOTHIN'!" yelled Seno, trying to yell at the guard that was lounging at their cell.

Felix grinned, and snickered "They busted him because they thought he was the one busting up the mall. Then both of us, because of accomplice charges. Then… urrrmm… fireworks…"

Ashley gave them both a look of wonderment, as he laughed "What is going through you guys' brains? I want some of what you're smokin'… So, explain about the messed-up mall…"

Felix thought about it himself, and busted out laughing, at the same time trying to explain "Oh god! You man, the cops ducked and covered! Then they ran back in trying to stop the fireworks! The mall busting up wasn't him at all. It was this really hot kitsune… damn she was hot."

Then a grumpy, tired voice rang from the corner "Hey, shut up! My head is killin' me."

Ashley sighed "Look, Knux, come over here. I'm surprised your buddy Sonic can't use his pull to get us the fuck outta here."

Knuckles sat up on his prison bed, grumbling "Kid, I can tell all our bails are high as Eggman's blood pressure. Just 'cause we're not human, and such."

As they talked about the mall and whatnot, they all jumped when the wall behind them was burst down. Seno just yelled out in frustration, 'cause his perfectly planned day was going down the drain. No amount of money could ever salvage this day. When the dust cleared, there stood yet another kitsune, this one was a beautiful purple, with platinum blonde hair. Her hair was fluffy and drooped over her face, and all over her head, like Tina Turner. She strolled in, wearing her red-washed jeans, and long black button-up with red cuffs and collars.

Her voice was sad, and revealing "White hedgehog. Come forward so I may kill you."

Seno stood up and said defiantly "Look lady, I don't know who you even are! Piss off before I have to kick your ass like I did the other one!"

The mystery kitsune growled "That was my SISTER. You know, you hurt her. She doesn't even know you, and you just rush up, and hurt her."

He smacked a hand to his face, then bursted "SHE WAS DESTROYING THE MALL!" as his voice got more whiny through the sentence.

She walked over to him, and looked him in the eye, since he couldn't see hers through her hair, and coldly growled "Yea, but it's the principal of the thing. You're dead."

Almost instantly, a slashing rip was heard, as Seno fell out the busted wall, with another huge gash overlapping the first, making a dreadful X in his fabulous white fur. He coughed a little, as the blow was staggering, and had quite the pounding force as well. The young fox stood, with a scythe as tall as she, and a grown frown on her lips, as the seemingly faceless girl slowly moved towards him. Seno got up, and was defenseless, since he didn't have a blade or sword with him. She spread her hands on the scythe's shaft, to get a tighter, more powerful grip on it, for a quicker and more powerful slash. She rushed forward with two diagonals and a horizontal, and he dodged each one, but got a minor cut on his stomach.

Ashley gave a triumphant grumble "Well, we're free. Seno looks like he needs a weapon, an' some help." as he finished his obvious statement, he grabbed one of the steel support beams in the busted wall, and ripped it out.

"Hey, Seno! Catch, bitch!" and he threw the beam to him, Seno catching it and blocking a vertical slash that came his way.

He groaned against her forceful pushing of her scythe "Uhh… a makeshift sword huh? Kinda heavy…"

He forced her off him, and swung horizontally, catching her deep in the ribs. A fragile yell was heard, and a little cracking. He withdrew his strike so he didn't follow through, and knock her to the ground. She was clutching her side, when he pulled back his strike, just so he could get another. He caught her powerfully in the right shoulder with a perfectly executed step vertical slash. Though frail, her scream was definitely louder, as a louder, and more sickening snapping sound could be heard. Seno actually stopped, and realized he was all wet. It had just started raining, and quite hard, too. He grinned across at her, his quills sagging from the moisture accumulating.

He could actually tell she was crying, though. Her hair was like an umbrella anyway, so her face was virtually dry, not to mention, hard to see. He could clearly see tears rolling down her petite formed facial features. As clustered rain water began to drip off his now bloody pipe, he began to slowly move across to her, almost slipping on the now moisture-ridden ground. When he got within a foot of her, she raised her scythe defensively with her good shoulder, looking like a beautiful, yet withering beast. He couldn't help but feel disgusted with himself, as he approached even the more, just to get close, and make sure she was ok. As he moved in, she began to panic, and slash sluggishly at him. There was more power in those blows than it seemed.

He would stumbled here and there from them, 'til he got right to her, and she looked into his eyes. Once he was sure she was calmed down enough, her parted her hair and locked into her eyes, wheezing from the pain of those hits. He almost cried himself, seeing all the self-hate and loathing in her eyes. He could see much, including hope, but it was weak, and her words she would speak would stun him.

"Someday, I won't be useless… because I'll be swept away, and loved… but I just gotta kill you to be able to move on…" she moaned in her painful tone.

Seno jumped to the side of a weak, really slow vertical slash, which left her puffing out in exhaustion. Ashley had broken through the bars to knock out the guard, make his way to the cafeteria, and come back with some popcorn.

"Damn, dude… finish her, she's suffering." grunted Ashley.

He tried to fight off Knuckles, who growled "Gimmie some of that fuckin' popcorn!"

Seno gave a weak grin, coughing a little, but pulling the girl into a soft embrace, as not to hurt her, or himself for that matter… "What's your name?"

She returned the weak grin, and sighed "Izabella…" then she passed out in his arms.

Felix came up, laughing light-heartedly "Damn, how ironic, huh? Let's get yer blood soaked asses to your house."

Ashley strolled out with Knuckles still reaching over his shoulder trying to get popcorn "Yea, it's fuckin' freezin' out here."

Knuckles asked curiously "Hey, can I come?"

Ashley stuffed the popcorn into Knuckles' chest, basically giving him the popcorn snickering "Hell yea. Y'know, I like you, man. We should have a fight some time."

Seno laughed in a shallow attempt "You only like him 'cause he's a lot like you… Let's go get Izabella patched up…" Ashley grunted "Don't see how you can fuckin' say that. I'd worry 'bout myself before her, anyway."

End Of Ch. 2

This strikes at my heart. It's amazing to me. But hey, it's not for my opinion, is it? Thunder, and Red, please read this. I notice Red really doesn't like Sonic fics, but I hope she can look past it. Anyway, hear you's is. Have a great Christmas, yaw.


	3. Primal Instincts

Ok, by now, you all know what I own, and what I don't own. Let's just get started, y'all.

Beautiful Beast: Primal instincts

After about an hour and a half, Seno, Felix, Ashley, and Knuckles made it to Seno's mansion-house. Yea, a lot of them split up. They all started to go to the living room first... then Seno gave a groan, as he held Izabella (remember her?), brushing her very bushy hair out of her face, and looking at the fragile look upon her face. He ran up the stairs, and put her in his bed, 'cause the rain washed the blood and dirt off her for now. He'd probably get her to go bathe after she got some rest. He ran downstairs, and passes Felix and Ashley, who were on the couch in his living room, watching something horribly stupid. Then he went into the kitchen to start up something for her to eat. Yea, Knuckles was in there, raiding his fridge like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, bud... got anything to sip on, if ya know what I mean?" yea, Knuckles had arm fulls of food...

Seno pointed into a room off to the side, which Knuckles scrambled into. Seno began to chop up veggies and make a soup he always liked when he was messed up... then he quickly went to the bathroom to grab so gauze and stuff... then he rushed back into the kitchen, and finished it up after about an hour. He then poured a bowl, with a sandwich on the side, then grabbed up the gauze and stuff, and jetted up the stairs. She was awake, and looking around, with a look like she was in the strangest place on Earth... when he walked into the room, she wanted to move, but just couldn't find the energy to try and get up and hurt him.

"Where am I, and why are you here with me?" Izabella snapped over at him...

"You're at my house, and i'm here to heal you up. Relax." He sat on the side of the bed, holding the bowl with the spoon in it...

Calm down she did, as she looked down and gave a sigh, which then got a hard wince out of her, and a high, soft yelp "Ah! Damn that hurts... what's the damage, huh..."

Seno began to patch up her cuts and tend to her bruises before he would go for the broken ribs and shoulder... "Well, your ribs and shoulder are broken, you're exhausted, and need some rest and nourishment. That's what. Now, this might hurt a bit..."

Then he put his arm around her and helped her up, as he heard her groaning, and felt very bad about it...

"Here, have some soup... there's a sandwich over here, when you can grab it..." he turned to her with the bowl, holding the spoon...

She looked at him with a look of meekness and confusion, but all she did was open her mouth so she could eat, and get better... he just gave her a warm and happy smile as he fed her with hopes of her getting better. She was holding back tears, as she felt like she was going to go out of her mind... she wanted to kill him, and he should know that... After about half the bowl of soup she was getting energy back, so she could actually sit up on her own (but she was still being held up by him, heh...) and eat her sandwich. After she ate the soup and sandwich, Seno put her back down... but she got back up anyway.

"So, you're feeling a little better, Izabella?" Seno looked at her with a soft glow...

"Yes..." she timidly replied, as tears began to softly roll down her cheeks...

"What's the matter? Did I hurt you, holding you up?" He looked at her with worry now...

She shook her head and just lowered her head in sadness... "Seno, why did you help me out?"

He gave a soft smile, looking absently, and speaking truthfully "You were hurt... besides, I also hope you'll stop aiding in your sister's plans."

Her voice then rose, as she rumbled up in the bed, her voice sounding sweet yet startled "You inflicted pain on Cien, as well as me. My sister was hurt, too! No aid for her, huh!?"

Seno gave a soft sigh, as he shifted around to her more. "I didn't mean that kind of hurt. You're so sad, and fragile..."

The tears streamed harder, as she looked at him, bewildered "H-How could you say that? How do you possibly know how I feel?"

He weakly smiled to her "The look in your eyes, in the rain... it was beautiful, but it was so depressing... like looking through a window into the funeral of a wonderful person."

Then he recalled "Also, you said 'Someday, I won't be useless... be-"

She then cut in, finishing the comment, and leaving off the end, surprisingly, in a daze... "...Because i'll be swept away and loved."

She started to blush, then it went away as she mumbled "What business do you have worrying about me, man..."

He ran a hand through her thick, bushy hair "Well, I don't like seeing anyone in that kind of pain... besides, you're pretty, but if you smiled, you'd probably be so beautiful..."

She blushed deeply now, and the blush was deep purple, since her fur was light purple... "Why can't you just let me hate you?"

Yea, by now, he was taping up her injuries and stuff... "I'm not stopping you from hating me. What makes you think I am?"

She looked away from him "I think that because you're helping me, even though i'm clearly not your friend."

Then that's when he pulled her close to him, holding her in his arms... she gave a slight gasp, and her eyes grew wide, and she began to cry, while being held. Seno heard her soft sobs, and then just pulled back and looked into her eyes, when he pushed some of the big, bushy blonde hair out of her face. She was uncontrollably sobbing and looked so sad...

"I'm sorry..." he held his hands in his lap...

Then she slowly, but still surprisingly pulled him into a deep kiss, though tears still streamed down her face. The moment almost looked as if it should have been painted and framed, as it was here for a second, then gone before you know it. After this little surprise kiss, Seno sat on the side of the bed, kinda dizzy, funny enough. Izabella had a deep blush on her face, though she was still trying to stop her crying. She just laid back in the bed, wiping her eyes, and trying to fall asleep. What was that? She had to ask herself that question, you know... she truly wanted to know, but she would have to dig deep into her feelings, past many things that she didn't like. A grueling ordeal for someone like her. Seno was blushing deeply, and it was easy to see, mostly 'cause he's a white hedgehog, y'know.

"Uhhh... urrmm... i'll be up in a bit to check on you again, ok?" and Seno slowly left the room, like it was some foreign place of confusion and wonder...

"Ok..." She timidly replied, watching him go.

Now Seno shot down the stairs, and flopped on the end of the couch, since the three guys who came with him all resided there.

"You feel her up yet?" Ashley, always straight forward.

Seno started nodding, out of habit of nodding to what Ashley says... then he retaliated "H-Hey, no! All I did was feed her and patch her up!"

"Sure... then you gave her the wing-dang-doodle, huh?" That was Felix, Co-signin'.

"Uh oh. We were all wondering why he brought her back here... he wanted some pu-"

"Shut up, no I didn't!" Seno quickly interrupted Knuckles, snapping off on him.

"We all know you did, so shut up and have some chips..." Ashley handed him the bowl, 'cause he was sitting right next to him.

Seno grabbed a handful of chips and began to watch TV with the guys... after about an hour with his swirling thoughts, he remembered that Izabella was upstairs, and simply flew up those steps. He made his way quickly into his room, where she was, and sat on the side of the bed, coming to check on her and make sure that she was alright.

"Izabella, are you ok? Do you need... anything?" His eyes kinda wandered, 'cause now that he was calmed down, and could see her, and she was sitting up, topless except for bandages, his ire started raising... he couldn't help but think about what was behind those bandages...

"Uhmm... no, i'm alright... what are you staring at, Seno?" she was blushing lightly now... mostly because of the fact that he was just in her presence, and staring at her, with wonder in his eyes.

"Nothing... nooothing..." actually, around this time, he was scooting up close to her now...

She gave a soft gasp, as he took her into his arms, and she was about to say something but she was cut off by his kiss, as he worked his way under the covers, kneeling, strattled across her legs, so he could kiss her as she was sitting up. Then both of them fell over, as she fell back, with him on top of her, kissing her.

"Seno... this is... not... right..." she was speaking through the kiss, when she got the chance...

He broke the kiss to speak with her "I'm sorry, but... I need you..."

I'll just say from here, his ire had completely taken over, and there were loud and tantalizing noises coming from the room. Afterwards, Seno was laying in the bed beside her, all his clothes laying all over the floor. He held her close, cuddling into her, taking in the light, enticing smell of her hair... she was his first, you know...

"Seno... I..." she really couldn't get out what she wanted to say...

Seno gave a soft sigh "I'm so sorry... I won't bother you anymore after I get done holding you... I know you probably didn't want me..."

"No... I... I want you to... to love me..." Izabella then laid up under him, feeling happy for the first time in years...

Seno really couldn't peg what made him 'slow dance' with Izabella...whether it was love, lust, or simply desperation. Maybe brought on from the constant badgering of his friends. Either way, he knew it would take more time, and he liked, and hated that fact, for he truly did not want to hurt the beautiful fox that lay beside him. Besides, there was always the dangers of her crazy sister. Seno took her hand in his, and ran a hand through her hair, surprisingly easy...

"Izabella... I need time. I'm about to get dressed and head downstairs ok? I'll be up in another hour to check on you." And with that, Seno got up, got dressed, and headed back downstairs. Nanananananananana! Blast past another hour with the mootcher squad! He went up the stairs, AGAIN, to go check on Izabella. He returned to a bed with dried up blood on it, and an open window. Yea, there was only one thing heard from upstairs, now...

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Oh yea, Seno was really quite confused and pissed now.

The other guys all ran up the stairs, and just busted out laughing once they saw this.

"What the hell is you guys' problem!? She just ran away, wounded!" Seno was pretty broken up about it...

Ashley stuffed his hands in his pockets, and whistled "Ohhh... you're all fucked up 'cause the chick you had sex with bounced on you without saying goodbye."

"What!? Are y-"

Knuckles jumped in on Seno's sentence, while Felix was snooping around the room. "Hey, maybe if you give me and Ashley shotguns, we can make a double-enforced shotgun wedding."

"What the hell? I wouldn't trust you two with shotguns, you two freakin' echidna vice presidents..." Seno looked at them skeptically...

Felix surprised them all, calling out "Hey! I found two pairs of footprints... I think her sister must've came for her..."

End of Ch. 3

I rather like this one... well, that is all, see ya next chapter.


End file.
